particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
William sereno
William Sereno is the current leader of the Democratic Peoples Party based in Salmond Harbour, United Republics of Saridan. Born on February 15, 2540 in Itontus, Surtilati to Henry Sereno and Natiea Goboscha and currently resides in Salmund Harbour, Aldumor. Through his life he has been an accomplished activist and advocate. In the May of 2576 he co-founded the Democratic Peoples Party, and was elected the leader. In 2582, the party decided that he will also be the parties Presidential Candidate. Early Life William Sereno was raised in Salmond Harbour, in a large, lower class family. Raised with a philosophy to stand up for what you believe in, William started to get into politics at a young age. By the age of fifteen, he had already won a protest against poor working conditions on the fishing boats that were based in Salmond Harbour. Education William originally meant to work for the community after graduating from Salmond Harbour High School, but after less then a year of work in the community, William was offered a scholarship at the University of McConnel Town in Law. It was here that he met his future wife Sandre MacCaffrey. Graduating in 2562, he moved back to Salmond Harbour with his wife and one year-old child Cere Sereno. Political Life Back in Salmond Harbour, William worked closely with several parties and politicians for 14 years from 2562-2576. After realizing that no party currently had the similar ideologies as him, he got together with some friends in what would become the first Democratic Peoples Party Congress, and founded the party. At that same Democratic Peoples Party Congress, William was elected leader of the party. In the 6th Democratic Peoples Party Congress in 2581, William was elected as the party's Presidential Candidate. 12th Democratic Peoples Party Congress After the Democratic Peoples Party entered a coalition with the Voter Apathy Party, it was proposed to endorse the presidential candidate of the Voter Apathy Party. Proposed in the 12th annual Democratic Peoples Party Congress in 2588. Reaction was mixed within the party, however it soon seemed clear that the majority of the party supported this. Sereno campaigned fruitlessly against the endorsement. By the end of the week, the Democratic Peoples Party had decided to support the Voter Apathy Party's candidate. William Sereno lost the office as the parties presidential candidate. Refusing to admit defeat and to leave office, Sereno threatened to run independent, and ending affiliations with the Democratic Peoples Party. The party reacted in a similar way, threatening to remove him from the office of Leader of the Democratic Peoples Party. After a week of continuing threats, and almost being removed from office, Sereno backed down and admitted defeat. President After a descend in the Democratic Peoples Party's power, the party made a surprising come back when they won the majority of the National Assembly, as well as William Sereno winning the presidency in 2603. Death William Sereno died on May 18 2616, after being diagnosed with cancer 4 months earlier.